


Dreamers and Addicts and Lost Souls

by CayCharming



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayCharming/pseuds/CayCharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk into my bullet hole, tell me I’m fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers and Addicts and Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamers and Addicts and Lost Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312071) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



**Length:**  00:41:28  
  
 **Rating** : I would rate this as a hard PG-13 (There is no direct porn but sex is talked about, there is also some swearing)  
  
Links: [MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?jn03due80v936u0),  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first johnlock podfic and I am super excited! I’ve only done Klaine podfics before so I’m extremely happy to be branching out into johnlock podfics! Firstly, everyone needs to go leave love for catherdral_carever because this is her amazing fic, I’m just voicing. Secondly, I made the choice to read all the charters in a british accent, I hope my british accent isn’t that bad. I’m an American so my british accent may suck. Also, I’m recovering from a nasty cold so this reading is not as good as it could be. Lastly, I had a ton of fun making this and I hope I get to make more johnlock podfics!


End file.
